House: Random musical moments
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Moments where your favourite House characters randomly break into song.
1. Nobody else but you

House and Wilson sat on his couch drinking, with Wilson relaying the events of his recent holiday with Amber.

"I still think she's a cutthroat bitch" said House, taking a swig of his beer. Wilson sighed.

"I don't know why I put up with you"

"Because you have some sick homosexual crush on me" Wilson sighed again, and, strangely, music began to play, and Wilson started singing.

**Wilson: _There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas. And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw._**

House shrugged, and began to sing as well.

**House: _Still whatever mess I land in, who is always understandin'? Nobody else but you!_**

"Well actually," said Wilson, "Cuddy is very.."

"Just shut up and keep singing" sighing again Wilson stood up, spinning around to face House with a frustrated look.

**Wilson: _Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewildering, and your values may be so to speak, askew!_**

"Well my lack of values has saved hundreds of lives!" House snapped. Wilson nodded, raising a hand to quiet him.

**Wilson: _Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each cat-a-strophe? Nobody else but you!_**

House tossed his empty can aside, and stood up beside Wilson as both began to sing.

**Both: _Nobody else but you! It's just our luck, we're stuck to-ge-ther! Nobody else but you! It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through"_**

House gave a small chuckle, and twirled his cane.

**House: _So you're jokes are all, lets face it, prehistoric!"_**

Wilson laughed.

**Wilson:_ And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo!_**

House smirked, and tossed his cane to Wilson.

**House: _But when life becomes distressing, who'll I be S-O-S-ing?_**

**Wilson:_ If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue!_**

Wilson tossed the cane back.

**Wilson: _Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated! And he's nobody else but..._**

**Both:_ Nobody else but you!_**

House, who was a little drunk, draped an arm around Wilson's shoulders.

**Both: _We've turned into, a true blue duo! Hard times, we've had a few._**

**House: _Like the whole Vogler thing!_**

**Wilson: _When Tritter came to town!_**

**Both:_ But when I start to sink, hey I'd rather go down, with nobody else but_**

**Wilson:_ Y.._**

**House: _O.._**

**Both:_ ..U!_**

As the song finished the sound of car keys being dropped was heard, causing House and Wilson to turn and see Amber standing at the front door, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"How much have you two been drinking?!" she gasped.

* * *

The song is "Nobody else but you" from "A Goofy movie". I don't own House, or the song


	2. Chase just cant wait to be Dean

Chase and Cameron walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. Foreman, who was sitting alone, waved them over to his table.

"Hey Foreman" said Cameron, sitting down. "Chase and I were just talking about how hard it must be for Cuddy being so busy all the time"

"Yeah" said Chase. "But it would be worth it for all the power, don't you think? I mean, even House listens to her, most of the time. I'd like being Dean of medicine, I think I could be."

"Ha! Yeah right Wombat" said House, hobbling up to the table. "The day you become Dean is the day I give up my Vicodin" Chase was offended by this, and stood up, glaring at his former boss.

"Why, House? Why not me? I'll be a great Dean someday, I'll prove it!" Then, music started to play.

**Chase: _I'm gonna be a mighty Dean, so other docs beware!_**

House reached over, giving Chase's blonde locks a light tug.

**House:_ Well I've never seen a Dean of med with quite so perfect hair!_**

Chase leapt onto the table, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, and startling Cameron.

**Chase:_ I'm gonna be the main event, like no Dean was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!_**

Chase snarled at House, who laughed.

**House: _Thus far a rather uninspiring thing!_**

**Chase: _Oh I just can't wait to be Dean!_**

Chase jumped off the table and began dancing and leaping through the Cafeteria. Cameron followed him, laughing.

**Chase: _Telling House to do this!_**

"Yeah right" House scoffed

**Cameron: _Forcing House to be there!_**

"Very funny" said House.

**Chase: _Making House stop that!_**

"No way in hell"

**Cameron & Chase: _Telling him to see here!_**

"Never gonna happen"

**Chase: _Free to boss House 'round all day! Free to do it all my way!_**

Foreman, who was worried his friends were putting up their hopes to high about Chase one day becoming Dean, decided to step in, trying to pull Chase aside.

**Foreman: _I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart to heart._**

Cameron took Chase's arm, dragging him away from Foreman.

**Cameron: _Deans don't need advice from little ducklings for a start!_**

**House: _If this is where the hospital is headed, count me out! Out of Jersey, out of America, I wouldn't hang about!_**

**Foreman(_To House)_: _This guy is getting wildly out of wing!_**

**Chase: _Oh I just can't wait to be Dean!_**

Everyone in the cafeteria is caught up in the moment, all dancing around after Chase and Cameron, some throwing food and knocking over tables and chairs, making an awful mess.

**Chase: _Everybody look left!_**

**Cameron: _Everybody look right!_**

**Chase: _Everywhere you look I'm..._**

The golden-haired couple did a power slide, stopping under a particularly bright light globe.

**Chase & Cameron: _Standing in the spotlight!_**

"That's a good one" House mumbled.

"Oh great" said Foreman, looking around at the cafeteria's other occupants. "Now they're all singing"

**Everyone: _Let every doctor go for broke and sing. Let's hear it from the nurse's gossiping. _**

A group of people lifted Chase and Cameron into the air.

**Everyone: _It's gonna be Dean Chase's finest fling!_**

**Chase: _Oh I just can't wait to be Dean!_**

**Chase & Cameron: _Oh I just can't wait..._**

**Everyone (_except House and Foreman): To be Dean!_**

As the song ended Chase and Cameron left, and Cuddy arrived, staring at the scene of utter destruction.

"HOUSE!" she screamed, acting out of habit and jumping to blame the head of diagnostics. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" House shrugged.

"A little wombat wants you're job"

* * *

The song is "Just can't wait to be king" from The lion king, with some of the words changed. I don't own the song, or House.


	3. Cuddy's a big bad cat or is she?

House and his ducklings were standing in Cuddy's office, listening to a lecture on the latest unethical thing House had done. Upon hearing the words "If it happens again I might have to fire you", House laughed.

"You'll never fire me Cuddles" he said.

"Wanna bet?" said Cuddy, eyes narrowed. House laughed again.

"You've had hundreds of chances to fire me, but you haven't. You act like this big scary tiger when your really just a sweet little kitten." Cuddy tried to argue, but House turned away from her, adressing Foreman, Kutner, Taub and Thirteen as music began to play.

**House: _Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants, it's just her feline arrogance. Flaunting that collar with tinkling bells. She thinks her litter box don't smell!_**

House walked out of the office, still singing to the ducklings while Cuddy followed, looking furious.

**House: _Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat!_**

**Cuddy: _Don't go and listen to his crazy facts! Not gonna tell you twice, you better watch your back!_**

Kutner stopped, finding himself caught in the middle of the two doctors, and not knowing who to listen to, until House turned around and grabbed his arm.

**House: _Don't go and be fooled! The big bad cat's an act!_**

Then House sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Who cut the cheese? Was that you Cuddy?" Cuddy looked disgusted.

**Cuddy: _Damn your old canine philosophies!_**

House smirked, then howled.

**House: _Arooooooooooooooooooooooooo! _**

**Cuddy: _Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas! Don't push me House, I'm just not in the mood! You're one strike away from becoming fired!_**

House laughed and turned to his ducklings, who aside from Foreman who was used to these types of clashes, all looked confused about who's side they should be on.

**House: _Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat!_**

**Cuddy: _Don't go and listen to his crazy facts!_**

Suddenly, a group of nurses appeared behind Cuddy.

**Nurses: _Not gonna tell you twice, you better watch your back!_**

**House: _Don't go and be fooled! The big bad cat's an act!_**

"That's right, an act!" he said to Cuddy, who was standing in front of him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

**Cuddy: _Your one swipe away from becoming toast!_**

She turned to Wilson, who had just come out of his office to see what the hell was going on, with a look that said "please help me out here", but Wilson just shrugged, as he still had no idea what the hell was going on. Meanwhile, Cuddy seemed to have lost what possible support she still had from the ducklings.

**Ducklings: _The big bad cat's an act!_**

**House:_ What I tellin' ya?_**

Then, Chase and Cameron leapt out from nowhere.

**Chase & Cameron: _The big bad cat's an act!_**

Cuddy glared at the two blonde doctors.

"Sorry" said Chase, as he and Cameron gave her an apologetic look. "It's catchy." Cuddy rolled her eyes, as she, and the nurses, turned back to House.

**Cuddy & Nurses: _I thought I warned you, not gonna tell you twice, you better watch your back!_**

**Everyone(except Cuddy, the nurses and Wilson who is still wandering around like a lost puppy wondering what the hell is goingon_)_: _Don't go and be fooled! The big bad cat's an act!_**

"House" said Cuddy, glaring daggers at the diagnostician as the song ended.

"Why yes Cuddles?" said House, batting his eyelashes innocently.

"You're on permanent clinic duty for a week.

"Crap"

* * *

The song is "Big bad cat" from the movie "Rugrats go wild" I own nothing.


End file.
